


Drachennacht Revisited

by Deonara2012



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now it's DongHyun's turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drachennacht Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Drachennacht

"Hyung!"

On their way back to the practice room, YoungMin and KwangMin glanced at each other before breaking into a run. Minwoo hadn't called either of them, but the panic in his voice was enough to get them to speed up, going in the practice room right before HyunSung and JungMin. Mouth open to ask Minwoo what was wrong, it stayed open when YoungMin caught sight of the deep yellow, almost gold dragon stretch out in front of the mirrors, where they'd last seen DongHyun trying to catch his breath. They'd sort of taken longer than they might because sometimes he would doze off, and apparently he had, because he didn't move even when HyunSung shut the door. "Well, crap," HyunSung muttered.

"Yeah," JungMin said, sounding just as shocked as the rest of them. "How do we wake him up?"

That got YoungMin's brain working again, and he shut his mouth for a moment. "Do we want to wake him up?" he asked, but he couldn't look away from the dragon - DRAGON - laying on the floor. He still remembered what it was like to be that, and it made him shudder. So weird.

"Why wouldn't we?" KwangMin asked.

YoungMin caught Minwoo's movement toward DongHyun and darted forward to grab his hand before he could touch DongHyun. "No, really, isn't that why…."

"Too late," HyunSung said, and YoungMin turned to look, staring at the mouthful of teeth right next to him as DongHyun yawned. DongHyun froze, then shut his mouth with a snap and stared at them. "Um. Hi, Hyung," HyunSung said. Minwoo snickered.

DongHyun slowly got to his feet, looking around, then hissed.

"I don't know," HyunSung said, and they all turned to stare at him.

"You understood him?" KwangMin asked.

"No, but I can guess," HyunSung said. After a minute, he shrugged. "I think we're done here," he continued. "We might as well go home."

DongHyun hissed again, and lifted his foot as if he wanted to check his watch.

YoungMin stifled a laugh. "Hyung, you can't join in the formation or anything," he said, but he sounded too amused, if DongHyun's narrowed eyes at him meant anything. "And the last thing we need —"

The doorknob turned, and YoungMin stared with the others as DongHyun shrank down even smaller than they had. The tiny dragon scrambled up his clothes to curl up on top of his head, claws twisted in his hair to keep in place. Minwoo snickered again. YoungMin swore he'd get him for that.

"Where's DongHyun?" the manager asked. He obviously hadn't seen said person swarm up YoungMin's body, and YoungMin was glad of that. But he didn't like the pulling on his hair. On the other hand, he wasn't going to draw attention to the thing in his hair, either. If the manager just passed it off as something odd, all the better.

"He wasn't here when we got back," JungMin said, smiling innocently. "We don't know, Hyung-nim. Sorry."

The manager scowled "HyunSung." HyunSung stopped staring at YoungMin (or, more correctly, the dragon in YoungMin's hair) to look at him. "You boys have an early morning. Find DongHyun and get back to your dorm. You'll need to get up around 4:00."

That took YoungMin's attention off trying not to think about the dragon in his hair. "AM?" he asked, horrified.

"Why?" KwangMin asked, before YoungMin could.

"Busy day. We'll have to leave at 5:00 am for a photo shoot, and they want you there early enough to do makeup and hair. If DongHyun has any questions, have him call me. But I want you gone in the next half an hour - and home within the next hour."

"We'll find him," HyunSung said. "Thank you."

As soon as the door closed behind the manager, YoungMin reached up to grab the dragon and pull it painfully out of his hair. It - he - twisted until he got comfortable, on his feet on YoungMin's arm, then as soon as YoungMin let DongHyun go, he scampered up his arm and settled on YoungMin's shoulder.

"Well, you heard him," HyunSung said, nudging KwangMin into motion. "Let's get back. If he wants us home in an hour, we'd better get going."

YoungMin started toward his bag and winced as DongHyun dug claws through his shirt to stay in place. "Ouch, Hyung! You've got claws!" Then he heard what he said and stopped, stunned.

"Never thought you'd say that?" JungMin teased.

YoungMin laughed shortly. "Never in a million years." Although, really, he should have. He'd been a dragon himself - again, weird - and had done the same thing to DongHyun. He sort of wished he'd had a camera, too, because they'd never seen him fall apart like that before. Shoving the thoughts aside, he got his bag and trooped after the others, out through the front door of the company. DongHyun lay across his shoulders under his sweater, flat as he could be, but at least it was still cool enough outside to need a sweater. Another couple of weeks and he'd be riding in Youngmin's backpack.

HyunSung waved down a cab and they scrambled in, HyunSung in the front and the others smashed in the back. YoungMin started to lean his head back and stopped when DongHyun moved, ducking under his shirt, claws brushing over his ribs. He snorted a laugh and covered his mouth, eyes wide as he tried not to wiggle too much. He didn't have much room. 

"What's wrong?" KwangMin asked, sounding frustrated.

"He's moving and it tickles," YoungMin gasped between giggles.

"Oh, brother," KwangMin said, with a nearly audible roll of his eyes.

After what felt like an eternity of trying not to laugh and the cab driver staring at him through the rear view mirror, DongHyun crawled back out with a definite smirk - if a dragon could smirk, but the look translated - and quick as a flash dove into KwangMin's shirt. KwangMin's eyes widened, and he pressed a hand over his mouth before he could laugh.

It was much more amusing to watch from this side, YoungMin decided, snickering quietly with Minwoo as KwangMin struggled to keep still and keep quiet. But when KwangMin went still, YoungMin felt the tiny claws go across his shoulders, and then Minwoo stiffened. He laughed out loud before he could stifle it, and YoungMin laughed as well. JungMin, on the other hand, pulled his shirt closed. 

"That won't stop him," YoungMin predicted, and JungMin snugged it tighter.

But before DongHyun could try, the taxi stopped in front of their dorm. YoungMin followed KwangMin out of the taxi and felt rather than saw DongHyun duck under his shirt tail and hook onto his jeans. There was the usual traffic jam at the door, and at some point after YoungMin had gotten his shoes off but before he'd shed his sweater or bag, DongHyun disappeared.

NOW he understood the sheer impossibility of seeing a dragon in the dorm, watching DongHyun wander around at full size. "You're devious," HyunSung said, sounding amused. "We didn't cause you this much trouble."

DongHyun gave him a look and a hiss, and then twisted around to nudge Minwoo into the bedroom. 

Oh, no. YoungMin wasn't ready for that yet, but before he got too far, heading out of the way, a very human hand grabbed his collar and dragged him back toward the bedroom door. "Aw, come on, Hyung," he protested, but HyunSung didn't let him go, and he gave in to the inevitability of bed. Changing quickly, he crawled up the ladder and settled into bed, and a few minutes later, HyunSung shut the light off.

It sounded weird. He had gotten so he could tell who was close by their breathing, and the dragon in the bunk under his wasn't DongHyun. Well, he was, but it didn't breathe like him. He tried to get comfortable and couldn't, trying to keep quiet to make sure he didn't keep anyone else awake (which he'd done when the group first started, not used to hearing more than his own twin in the same room). The bed under his creaked and he winced, not looking forward to hearing what DongHyun would have to say the next day. He had no doubt DongHyun would remember this….

A soft hiss was his only warning before a Chihuahua-sized gold dragon curled up against his shoulders. The dragon hissed again in his ear, and YoungMin could hear his leader's soft voice saying "just sleep." That eased everything and he relaxed. Within seconds he'd fallen asleep.

 

"No, I managed to sleep through it," DongHyun said, and his voice woke YoungMin up. In spite of the knowledge that having two of them up on his bed would likely cause the thing to collapse again, he couldn't help being a bit disappointed. 

"Come on, slug," KwangMin said, flicking YoungMin's forehead, and the feeling vanished. Throwing his blankets back, he jumped down, nearly landing on KwangMin and taking his twin to the floor. KwangMin squawked but YoungMin ignored that, eyes narrowed in irritation.

At least until DongHyun's fingers found his ribs. With a squeak of his own, he writhed away from them, abandoning his attack on his younger brother. "Hyung!" he protested, only to realize that once YoungMin had gotten out of the way, DongHyun had gone after KwangMin. 

"You two, seriously," DongHyun said, grinning. "Come on. Busy day, you heard what the manager said."

"Well, no," YoungMin said, climbing to his feet. "I was too worried about the gold dragon in my hair."

DongHyun merely smirked and shoved him out the bedroom door.


End file.
